Vocabulary Bank
by Uenki
Summary: A fluff induced oneshot. It was the first morning of the day, and the first morning of her new life. However, what was more important was the fact that they are together at this very moment. MakoIto


**Vocabulary Bank**

By Uenki

I do not own W-Juliet.

_Warning: Fluff induced._

-

It was the first morning of her new life with the man who she loved dearly, it was also the first morning that she saw Mako's gentle gaze settled onto her face and that sly, all-knowing grin he held on his face. She flushed furiously, knowing the fact that she must be looking like a walking disaster as it was morning. The appearance she had in the morning, always, was simply devastating. Mako smiled wider as he placed his hand on her head and pushed her closer, giving her a light, chaste kiss on the forehead. She went even redder, pushing Mako away and scampered into the bathroom.

Stabilizing herself, she started to wash up. A smile crept up onto her face when she saw the pair of toothbrushes that was placed in the cup. She remembered that a few years back, she never knew the meaning of a couple, walking side by side, and having everything in twos, such as cell phone chains, dating rings and even to the extreme, a lovers' tee. However, when she saw the two by twos in the house, the towels, the toothbrushes, the double mugs, she couldn't help it but to smile.

After washing up, she went out of the bathroom to see Mako still smiling at her. She paraded around, and Mako was still looking at her, his gaze never leaving her. Frustrated, she frowned and glared at him, displeased. "What exactly are you looking at, Mako?" She questioned in annoyance, her arms folded as she dropped her body on the chair, her long legs crossed. Mako chuckled as he shook his head. She simply couldn't comprehend his train of thoughts.

"I was simply watching the woman whom I was going to spend my life with, why," he paused for a moment waiting for a reaction, "does that pose as a problem?" Her frown deepened, as she stood up from the chair and flopped onto the bed. Looking highly stern and serious, she nodded her head.

"Yes, there is a problem. Mako, hello, do you know that there's something called privacy?" She spoke, just like a mother trying to explain certain terms to a little child. He grabbed her from the back and pulled her into an embrace. He planted his chin on the hollow spot on her shoulder and rested his head on the nape of her neck, his eyes closed, just enjoying the silence and the very moment they both held together.

"From the moment you came into my life, the word privacy has disappeared from my vocabulary bank. Instead, a lot more words wandered their way in." Mako murmured playfully, as she squirmed as a reflex action. Then, she raised an eyebrow.

"New words?" She asked as she tilted her head, coming dangerously close to Mako's lips. A glint of mischievousness showed itself in Mako's eyes, momentarily, before it faded off. She gulped, turning her head back and was suddenly very interested in the bed sheets.

"Yep. Words like hugging," His grip on her tightened, as she froze, "kissing," then he pecked the nape of her neck. She jumped slightly, highly nervous due to the physical contact, but Mako's soothing actions seemed to calm her down a little. He shifted his weight and she find herself looking straight at the man, staring at his light blonde locks that reflected the sunlight, and his honey-colored orbs that was full of affection and warmth. He grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly, and she responded. It was their shared moment where they have always been waiting for.

There were no more snuck out of the school, no more sneaking out of the house and no more hiding from both of their families. They are approved, and accepted by the others. Now, they were glad, because they have a home to call of their own, they have their soul mates right in their arms. They were in bliss. They broke off, she chided him that she couldn't breath while he pulled her even closer to him. She responded kindly with her hand on his head.

"Then came the word 'love'," he shifted his legs and laid down on her lap, grinning gleefully at a reddened woman. "But that is not all, because all the words that I knew now," His orbs darkened slightly as she pursed her luscious lips into a straight line, "are now linked with the word known as 'Ito'." Her eyes widened slightly, surprised at the suddenness of his words. Then she laughed, with her eyes twinkled with joy. She brushed a lock of blonde off his face, and tucked it behind his ears. She smiled bashfully, and his grin settled into a light, feathery smile. He grabbed her fingers and placed it on his lips, kissing it gently, and then interlocked his fingers with hers. His honey brown orbs gazed deeply into her deep brown ones.

"I love you, Ito. Thank you for accepting to spend your whole life with me."

Then, there came the first no-nonsensical kiss of the morning.

-

_**AN: **_I wrote this when I was waiting for my HnG, "Line of Difference" chapter 12, to be edited by my editor. I remembered that when I first came into the fanficton community, there wasn't any W-Juliet category. I was disappointed then, but I am glad that there's one now. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and I am now working on the chaptered-fiction of a real W-Juliet f.fiction. I'll post it once I have the time. (:

Uenki


End file.
